


Sticky Situation

by Grimm_Black



Series: why i'm going to jail [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_Black/pseuds/Grimm_Black
Summary: Miles把Peter粘住了。用那个。





	Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION, I DO NOT SUPPORT THIS IN REAL LIFE EVER.  
> 只是同人产物，我不支持现实中出现这种行为。

“Miles，你得放开。”Peter说，气喘吁吁，像是刚从布鲁克林一路用蛛丝荡到哈德逊河谷。他虎口收紧，但并不是为了抓住蛛丝，而是为了掐着男孩的腰将他按在自己胯部，就此刻的情况而言，Miles还是不要乱动的好。

 

“我在……我在尝试……”

 

“放松……”

 

“不行……”

 

Miles背对着Peter，肩胛骨在皮肤下凸起，脆弱得仿佛一碰就断。他双腿不听使唤地发着抖，膝盖酸软得要命，若不是双手正紧紧拽住从天花板垂下来的一缕蛛丝，一定会立刻跪倒在地上爬不起来。他的手指正伴随嗡嗡作响的蜘蛛感应死死粘在蛛丝上，仿佛溺水的人抓着从岸上抛来的绳索，事实上这一切简直就是一次溺水体验，他心跳得像快从嗓子里钻出来，胸膛因为拼命呼吸而疼痛，意识濒临模糊，不过不是因为呛太多水，而是因为屁股里正塞着Peter B. Parker的阴茎。

 

这绝对、从各种意义上来说都糟透了，但成年人和未成年人都决定暂时不去想这个，他们眼下有更大更严重的麻烦。

 

Miles挫败地呻吟出声，穴肉违背他的意识绞紧Peter，而对方被他逼出一声低吼，气得恨不得打他屁股。这感觉真坏又真好，他被填满了，完完全全、严丝合缝，Peter和他融为一体，这对男孩而言是个全新体验，以至于他紧张得眼前发白。

 

“Miles！”Peter的声音又从他身后传来，“看在耶稣的爱的份儿上！”

 

Miles焦灼地啜泣一声，也提高嗓门吼了回去：“求你闭嘴吧，Peter！”拔高的声音让他腹部肌肉收缩一下，然后两人又是一阵沮丧的低吟。

 

他把Peter粘住了。字面意义上的，他，用他无比聪明的小屁股，紧紧吸住Peter的大鸡巴，然后因为过于紧张，他们粘住了，动弹不得。

 

Peter小声叹了口气。他根本没软下去，虽然此刻的情况让他暂时把生理需求放在了一边，但Miles的体内湿热又紧窒，他光是呆在里面，四壁的肠肉就会讨好地裹上来按摩他的阴茎，丝绒般缠着充血的物事吮吸，不知餮足，活像最有经验的荡妇。

 

可看在……

 

他不敢说上帝。

 

……Miles才十三岁！他不是荡妇，Peter，你不能这么想他。

 

他松开一只手，缓慢挪动到Miles光滑又平坦的小腹，轻轻按压下去，然后弯腰俯身，直至他的嘴唇能够碰到男孩耳根的皮肤。他在那上面吮吻一下，没有放过Miles的颤抖和哼出的短促的“哈啊”，然后温柔地开口：“没事的，深呼吸，我不会让你有事的。”

 

他用鼻尖磨蹭甜蜜的巧克力色，声音压低了更显粗砺，几乎把Miles整个人圈在怀里，诱哄男孩为他打开自己。

 

“Dios míos…… Ya no aguantar sus engaños más……（上帝……我无法再忍受他的甜言蜜语了……）”十三岁的漂亮男孩哆哆嗦嗦地用西语埋怨这尴尬局面的罪魁祸首，可却无法自拔地为他沦陷。他从一开始就沦陷了，他发起逾越的话题，若有似无又笨拙地撩拨年长的导师，并祈祷男人也跟他一样，渴望他渴望到发痛。

 

如果Miles再年长五岁，甚至三岁，就会发现Peter对他的溺爱和迷恋早就明显到一定境界。

 

Miles的一只手从蛛丝上滑下来，覆上Peter按在他肚子上的手背。

 

然后他放松了。

 

毫无预警地，Peter突然完全顶了进来，险些把彼此都弄倒在地。他眼疾手快地扶住他的男孩，带着对方慢慢挪动两步，然后完全把Miles压在墙壁上，腰胯稍一用力就让Miles惊喘着叫出声：“Peter……！”

 

Peter没有回答他，他已经顾不上了，没有粗暴地操坏他的男孩是他最后的耐心，他按紧了手下的皮肤，闭上双眼，在Miles耳边沉重地闷哼，长长地抽插几下。

 

“老天，Peter……太深……”Miles下意识向前躲去，可他面前就是墙，于是他可怜的性器摩擦过墙壁，刺痒的感觉直击男孩后脑，让他无助地咕哝，用额头抵住墙面。这真是太超过了，他的身体和精神都完全没准备好承接这个。而Peter在此时一点儿也不仁慈，他抽动的幅度越来越小，最后变成密集而快速的顶弄，深深埋在Miles体内，囊袋拍着男孩的臀尖“啪啪”作响，让Miles的哭叫声都被撞碎成短促的呜咽，伴随着每一次操干不受控制地溢出来。

 

Miles感觉到他的穴口被摩擦得火辣辣的，他的眼眶也热乎乎的，晕头转向间他尝试性地塌下腰，然后立刻吓得弹了起来。

 

“啊！”他尖叫道，“Peter！”

 

老奸巨猾的成年人不需要问就知道发生了什么，可男孩吓坏了，他弓起背的样子仿佛炸了毛的猫咪，刚刚那一瞬间的可怖快感积攒在他下腹，垂在腿间的性器欢快地渗出一股前液，湿滑地从他那还没完全从包皮中顶出来的龟头滴下去。Miles不敢动弹了。

 

可Peter属于成年人的恶趣味这才刚被引燃呢。

 

他按在男孩腹部的手坏心眼地溜下去，引导着Miles还搭在他手臂上的那只手，一起圈住那根稚嫩的器官熟练地套弄起来。Miles在他的掌控下意乱情迷地呻吟，不断地喊着他的名字，而他一边用鼻音哼两声作为应答，一边用另一只手恶毒地将男孩的腰压下去，飞快地抽插起来。

 

Miles几乎立刻崩溃了。他触电般僵直了一瞬，然后膝盖一软，不受控地向下滑落，却又被还插在他肉穴里的阴茎顶起来，哆哆嗦嗦地重新站稳。可维持不了几秒，他就又软了身子，而Peter乐此不疲地操他，看着他一边哭吟一边努力伸直双腿。

 

“Peter，”Miles抽噎着恳求，“Peter，慢一点……啊、我受不了——求你——”

 

“嘘……”Peter气息不稳地回答他，“很快就好了，闭上眼睛……”

 

“我不想……”

 

成年人坏透了，他丝毫没有体贴地放缓攻势的意思，反而更用力地撸动起Miles的性器。男孩噎了一下，连尖叫都忘记，缩着脖子脆弱地射出一点稀薄的液体，浑身发着抖，好像完全没预料到那是那么轻而易举。

 

“哈啊……啊——！Peter、Peter！”高潮连绵不绝地击中未成年还青涩的身体，他早就哭得脑子一片空白了，腿根的肌肉痉挛着，绝望又极致快乐，他本能地顶进Peter温暖又宽大的掌心，最后一滴浊液也蹭在了上面。

 

Peter从牙缝里啐出一句脏话，将阴茎从Miles的后穴抽了出来，充血的、硕大又饱满的龟头顶着男孩柔软的臀肉。他用还沾着Miles的体液的手圈住自己，野蛮地撸动几下，然后低吼着把浓稠的精液喷洒在Miles的屁股上。

 

男孩趴在墙壁上半阖着眼，股间沾满乳白色，汗涔涔地，可怜的小脑瓜还在努力把理智从快感的沼泽拖拽出来。成年人站在他身后，手臂横过去搂住他纤细的腰肢，支撑着彼此的重量，凑到他耳边似笑非笑地开口：“Well, this is a sticky situation.”

 

而男孩为他拙略的双关翻了个白眼。

 

——END——


End file.
